Falling into Like
by JustAnotherLaxPlayer
Summary: Fabian and Nina both like each other, but how can they deal with that with all these secrets unfolding? Fabina!YAYAYAYAYAY!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, my first HOA fanfic….wowza! I have to admit, I love to hate this show…..it's so addicting, kinda like shaving your legs; once you start, you can't go back! Flames are accepted and OOH! So is constructive criticism! KK, R&R, c ya!**

**Xoxo M**

**AND B4 I FORGET…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT A SINGLE THING)**

Chapter 1

Fabian was, for the first time, sure he was falling in love with someone. Okay, maybe it wasn't love, but perhaps he was falling into _like_, which was less certain, less permanent, less of a heartbreak. Nina was brilliant, and of course with all of Anubis' secrets, they were definitely growing closer on their quest to solve all of it. But, of course, like in any teen's mind, it would be impossible, even foolish; to tell her that he fancied her. What would she think? Would she laugh at him? Admit her affections for him as they always did in films? What if she didn't like him back? All of those questions had been chorusing in the back of his head since he had come _this_ close to asking her on a date, when she had said,

"You, me? Ridiculous, right?"

Of course, after that episode, he certainly couldn't tell her that he liked her! At least, he could be close to her, admire her from afar, even though _afar_ wasn't that far away. Write secret songs that would never be played on his guitar, and possibly never admit he was falling hard for her. Suddenly, a voice pulled him back to earth, best described as French class.

"Mr. Rutter! Care to explain how to indicate how a noun is feminine or masculine", Ms. Andrews called out. **(A/N: I'm in Spanish, I have no idea what they're learning in a school on the English countryside!)**

"Or were you too busy off in your own land to bother to do the warm up?" Ms. Andrews narrowed her eyes at Fabian. "I will not tolerate laziness in my classroom, Mr. Rutter, you should know that."

"Yes, ma'm, I'm sorry," Fabian stammered, bowing his head to finish the assignment.

But Ms. Andrews was already preoccupied with Jerome and Alfie.

"You boys, drop that stink bomb right at this minute!" Grabbing the collars of their shirts, she dragged them out of the classroom and headed down the hall to Mr. Sweet's office.

The classroom promptly burst into chatter. Mick, Fabian's roommate and resident 'jock' of the house, turned to him.

"Looks like dear old Fabian has been drifting into la-la land. Filled with rainbows, unicorns, and of course, the lovely Nina Martin." Mick's hands went around his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Will you ever shut up?" Fabian could feel his cheeks burning and most likely turning tomato red. Turning in his seat to avoid anyone seeing his face, Fabian pretended to look in his bag for his schedule. Seeing the two puzzle pieces, well, puzzled him. **(A/N: I couldn't resist it!) **After the house coming to life, as one might say, he was left wondering what other secrets and mysteries that the House of Anubis could be hiding. Another hidden passageway, a mummy? Anything could be possible. With different possibilities clouding his head, Fabian pursued a rather useful school day. Of course, life started at midnight, when he explored the cellar and uncovered secrets with the infamous Sibuna.

**(YAY! MY FIRST HOA FANFIC'S FIRST CHAPTER! KK, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! DO YOU LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? I WANT IT ALL!**

**XOXOXO M)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: K, y'all, I've been UBER lazy and haven't gotten around to writing a second chapter. Here it is. FLAMES AND CC ENCOURAGED and they are still liked by me**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I got all the rights to HOA, guys! I'M RICH! *flaunts legal papers***

**HOA people: Bloody hell! What are you talking about? We own it! *flaunts REAL legal papers***

**Me: Sigh. You got me.**

**Message: I don't own HOA)**

Chapter 2

Nina couldn't believe it. Mara, straight A student, probably the most intellectual student here, had convinced Mr. Sweet to have an End-of-Term prom. Well, of course, Amber basically had to make a PowerPoint presentation to convince Mara to convince Sweety to have the dance. Nina herself had only been to a couple school dances, two in junior high and one at her old high school, but had managed to have fun at each. Except for the time when Andy, also known Acne Andy, from her old school had asked her to a dance, and it would be too embarrassing for him if she turned him down (Only perhaps if she was as oblivious as Amber or a bit mean-spirited as Patricia would she have said no). But maybe this year would be different. Perhaps a certain handsome brown-haired boy whose name rhymed with Babian (Sigh) would ask her to the dance. And just maybe-

Nina's thoughts were soon interrupted by the tinkling sound of Amber's voice.

"Nina, which dress do you think would go better with my eyes? And which shoes go better with the dress that goes better with my eyes? And of course I need a handbag that go with the shoes that go with the dress that go with my eyes. Ooh! And I need jewelry! Lots of diamonds! I'll have Daddy tell our jeweler to send something over. And Jeremy needs to get me the perfect corsage! I hope it's a rose! Roses are so romantic, they make me feel so LOVED, and I can probably get Mara to make all the decorations look good next to my outfit. OOH! Nina, do you think-"Amber practically shoved the glossy catalog in Nina's face.

Nina sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Amber, I think Mara would be a better help with all this. I mean, she is your co-chair after all. You should go check with her, I think everyone's downstairs." Nina gestured towards the open door.

"Nina, you are SUCH a jewel. I almost forgot all about Mara, I'll go check with her right now." Amber happily bounced out of the room.

Nina let out a whoosh of air. At least her migraine was gone now. But her thoughts were still clouded with Fabian.

"_Stop it,"_ she scolded herself, _"Stop that right now. You know Fabian likes Patricia; just leave them be."_ She attempted to do her impossible Chemistry homework, which was even more impossible without Fabian to help her. She threw her pencil on the ground in frustration. Why couldn't she just get him out of her mind?

****************************

Amber came squealing into the common room.

"Mara. Mara. Mara. I need you. Very extremely badly. It is a crisis and you MUST come with me." Amber dragged Mara off the sofa where she was doing her French homework. After watching Amber pull Mara out of the room saying something about handbags that go with her eyes that go with her shoes that go with the prom decorations, Fabian turned to Mick and Patricia.

"And then there were three", Mick muttered. "Ugh. I needed Mara to help me out on this Biology homework."

"C'mon, mate, I'll help you. If Mara's the biology babe, I'm definitely the biology boy", Fabian turned to help Mick and Patricia with their work.

After a few hours of formulas and science, a rather appreciative Mick decided to innocently ask about the End-of-Term prom.

"Sounds like you fancied Patricia the other day," Mick snickered.

Patricia slapped the back of his head. "Oh, shut it, Mick. We all know Fabian's smitten with Nina," she said. "And Fabian and me? Ew. Would never _ever_ happen."

"It's not even funny, guys. Nina thinks I like Patricia. It's not going the right way." Fabian sadly put his books into his messenger bag.

"Oh, we've got a Romeo on our hands? What was your plan, my dear Montague?" Mick teased as Fabian's face colored.

"Look, it's nothing. Just-well…bye guys," Fabian said awkwardly as he left for the room he and Mick shared.

Mick shook his head. "Boy's got it bad."

Patricia nodded. "You know what we have to do, right?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Patricia and Mick left their chairs, looking to enlist the help of Amber Marie Millington.

**(Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me about it in a review! The button's giving free Mexican food to those who click it! HURRY it expires in 2.5 seconds! Too late! You're slow! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N: OMG! LOTS OF REVIEWS! LOTS OF STORY ALERTS! LOTS OF AUTHOR ALERTS! You guys rock my world! Heehee. OK, so HOA season finale was pretty intense *AND* Fabian and Nina FINALLY KISSED! YES! I really never want HOA to end. I want like 10 years worth of seasons and a bunch of TV movies. Who's with me? Ok, you guys are probably seriously bored by now, so I'll get to the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada.)**

Amber was sitting in her bedroom, looking through her various makeup bags when Mick and Patricia walked in.

"Thank _goodness_ you both are here! I need you to be truthful. Which of the two lipsticks would look good with _this_ eye shadow? They are both rather stunning, I don't know which to pick! I wonder-"Amber would have continued to babble on if Mick had not interrupted.

"We need your help Amber. You are the love expert in the house, and we need you to assist us." Mick explained.

"Ooh! So there's romance involved? Have you and Mara broken up then? Because I've been expecting this for a while and let's just say I'm probably more prepared than you are. I could even find you a new date! And Patricia, darling, don't worry-"

Patricia sighed, already exasperated with Amber. "No, no, no, no! This isn't about us; it's about Fabian and Nina!"

"Oh, yes, they are ADORABLE together! I would have never expected someone to fall head over heels for dorky Fabian, but I guess he is cute, in a geeky way. Nina always blushes when I mention him! It's so super cute! Anyways, what are we doing? Are we going to play matchmaker? If so, I have the most perfect outfit!" Amber was, as always, squealing with happiness at the chance to be matchmaker.

"Amber, could you please stop talking for just one moment?" Patricia was a bit cross now that Amber was excited, since it would take them FOREVER to shut her up. "I have a plan. Okay, first, we-"Patricia abruptly stopped when she saw the doorknob turn and of all people, Nina walked in.

"Oh, hi, guys. Are we having some kind of secret meeting in here," Nina joked.

"Uh, no, no, of course not! We were just asking Amber if she was up for studying tonight in my room," Patricia stammered.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to study. You know, school always comes first," Mick agreed.

"Studying? What are you talking about? I thought we all were going to-" Mick and Patricia looked at Amber with wide eyes. "Oh! OH! Yes, yes. We're studying tonight in Patricia's room."

"Sounds cool. Mind if I join you? My biology grade has dropped a bit and I could use some quality study time." Nina was hoping to be able to do some work without Fabian's help.

"NO!" Patricia, Mick, and Amber all yelled simultaneously.

"Umm, we mean, that we aren't that good at biology. Fabian's really good though. Maybe he could help you," Patricia said awkwardly.

"Um, alright, I guess I'll just ask him," Nina said, sounding a bit defeated.

Mick high-fived Patricia after Nina walked down the hallway.

"Nice save; that was good, Patricia"

~~~~HOA~~~~House of Anubis~~~~HOA~~~~

Fabian was gently strumming his guitar, one of his most prized possessions. He had gotten it only at the tender age of 9, and started playing shortly after. It was a secret, though, and only Mick and Nina knew he still played. Joy used to know, but, that wasn't that important right now. He was still thinking of the possibility that perhaps Nina was the Chosen One, and not Joy. Of course, Nina had been rather, well, upset. And then Mick, Mara, Amber, and Patricia had completely ruined his chance to ask Nina to the prom. Ugh. And now, Nina was convinced that he liked Patricia. He tried to wipe the thought from his brain. Only Robbie liked Patricia, and even she was way out of his league. Hmm. This could take some serious time.

It was almost time for supper, and it was Fabian's turn to set the table. Gently placing his instrument underneath his bed, he brushed himself off to get ready to go downstairs. As he was about to walk out, he heard a tentative knock on his door.

"Come in," Fabian shouted.

Nina walked in. "Hey, Fabian! I was wondering if you could help me with some homework." She smiled brightly, perhaps a bit too brightly.

"Yeah, of course. But before we do that, I had something to ask you." Nina nodded, acknowledging him.

"Will you go to-"

"MATE! C'MON, SUPPER'S ALMOST READY!" Mick screamed from downstairs.

"I'll catch you later. Bye." Nina walked out of his room.

Fabian sighed and fell on his bed. When would he ever catch a break?

**(A/N: OK, so I started writing this before the season finale, and next chapter, I'm not gonna recap the whole thing, guys. I am going to start where it finished on the finale, and work from there. A'ight? )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N: YAY! More reviews! Reviews make me so super happy! Y'all are so sweet! I'm the squealy type, so I'm virtually hugging you when you review! In case you didn't bother to read the note after the last chapter, I'm not recapping the entire finale; you've already seen it and it's done with. R&R, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters)**

As all the Anubis housemates walked the short way from the school to the house, Nina and Fabian brought up the back, holding hands.

"Exciting night, huh?" Fabian murmured as they moved forward.

"More like exhausting. Let's just say the proms in America are never like this," Nina said, chuckling slightly.

As they giggled and talked, Amber was making sure she heard every single word. Fabian and Nina were the cutest couple she had ever seen, and she had to make sure they were together FOREVER. And when Amber meant forever, she wasn't talking about Mick and her forever. Because that wasn't even close to forever. She meant the eternity kind of forever. After all, they were perfect for each other. Nina, with her adorable American accent, completely respected (even loved), all of Fabian's intelligence and Fabian, as adorkable as he was, had completely gone head over heels for Nina ever since he first saw her. It was destiny, as she had learned with the Sibuna mystery. Nothing is a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason.

Even when they reached the house, instead of listening to Alfie's stories about his greatest pranks, she was carefully thinking things out. How did Joy fit into the picture? What if she got in between the two lovebirds? The only way to solve this was to meddle. To get Joy a boyfriend, to insure that Fabian and Nina could be totally and completely in love without any troubles.

~~~~~~~House of Anubis~~~~~~~

For one of the first times since arriving at boarding school, Nina was sincerely, truly, amazingly happy. More than happy, actually. More like . It was happening! The boy she had fawned over for the past months had finally fit himself into her world-as her boyfriend, love interest, whatever you wanted to call it. Something was still troubling her, despite all of the good things.

Was it over? The mystery? What about Rufus? Was the Cup of Ankh secure enough? Could the whole thing be over, just like that? The unsettling feeling haunted her as she laughed and smiled, as she slept that night. The next day she was supposed to pack up, and the following day, she was expected at home, in plain old California. Could something even happen, in her last days here? The scholarship thing was only for this year. How could she come back, back to all her new friends, without that? It was the only thing that had brought her here anyways.

"Nina, dear," Trudy called, in her always comforting voice. "Mr. Sweet wants to see you in his office right now."

Nina grimaced. She had known the confrontation was coming, but she still didn't want to face it, face the teachers. She managed to make the short walk take ten minutes, counting each step carefully, walking slowly with a pattern. Soon enough though, she reached the heavy doors of the principal's office.

Tentatively knocking, she heard a brisk "Come in".

"Ms. Martin." Eugene Sweet gestured to the seat in front of him. Nina sat and sank into the uncomfortable surface.

"I will try to make this 'short and sweet' as you children say," Mr. Sweet said, hesitating. "Ah….this whole…._incident_ wouldn't look good for Harrington Preparatory School. I and my fellow colleagues would be willing to offer you a deal of sorts. If you remain silent about the mysteries of the school, we will be willing to offer you a full-time scholarship."

A slow smile spread across Nina's face. "You-you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't joke about such a thing, Ms. Martin. Do we have a deal?"

Nina contemplated. What could happen? She could protect the cup, and be with her friends. She said, "I believe we do."

Nodding his head, Mr. Sweet said," Right, then. Have a wonderful break, Nina, and don't forget your promise."

Nina walked to Anubis House feeling renewed.

**(A/N: YAY! HAPPY… HAPPY… HAPPY! R&R, pleaseeeeee! Kisses to all of you dear reviewers including **

**EClarefan4ever**

**Ali**

**Misty**

**Sarah**

**bookgirl39**

**Starlightchick**

**Fabina4eva (?)**

**Fabianandnina4ever**

**ScarletGrcae45**

**Don't worry if you weren't on the list; I 3 you all! *blows kisses***

**LUV Y'ALL)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(A/N: You guys must like hate me now…..I've had a bit of writer's block…..Well tell me in your reviews if you'd rather have longer chapters updated every 1-3 weeks, or shorter chapters updated every couple days or so…Tell me what ya think! Love you guys! R&R, pleaseeeee)**

Life in Virginia was boring. Nina Martin had been at her home for all of summer break, and though she would never tell her Gran, she kind of despised it. Home meant no stylish Amber. Home meant no conniving Jerome. Home meant no tricky Alfie. Home meant no genius Mara. Home meant no sporty Mick. Home meant no sneaky Patricia. Home meant no mystery. But most of all, home meant none of the perfectly perfect Fabian Rutter.

Sure, there were long-distance calls. Yeah, okay, today's technology meant they definitely kept in touch. But, what could be going on behind the screen? He could be seeing someone else! He could be kissing Joy. She had tried to shake these kinds of thoughts out of her mind; she never meant to become one of those annoying girlfriends that are always paranoid. It was just, well; they were on two whole different continents! Duh, she missed him; he was her boyfriend, for goodness sake! At least it was already August, which meant soon she would go back to England, land of the cutest accents, and go back to Fabian and all her friends.

Xx HOA xx House of Anubis xx

There was a torrential downpour when Fabian came to Anubis house. Not a polite drizzle, but a rain that makes the puddles, that makes everyone take out their umbrellas. Of course, Fabian had no umbrella. Even after Mother had reminded him about a million times, he had forgotten it. Of course, Mother was always nagging him. She had just about had a stroke when he told her he had finally got a girlfriend (She was that excited). His little twin sisters, Scarlett and Sloane, had teased him every single day of summer. It was a bit embarrassing that two eight-year olds could push his buttons so perfectly, a bit embarrassing that they could make his face turn red as a tomato, and then to make matters worse, proclaim it at dinner in front of their parents. When he had first gone home, his love life was apparently front page news.

(Flashback)

"Daddy! Did you know Fabian has girrrlfriend?" Scarlett had yelled over supper.

Father, being himself, chuckled at this and turned to Fabian. "Finally landed yourself a girl, eh, boy?"

"Her name is Niiinnna. She's American. Fabian has her picture in his suitcase!" Sloane joined in on the dinnertime conversation, laughing.

"You little sneak! You looked in my bags, didn't you? You're worse than Jerome!" Fabian's face colored.

"You finished term with a girlfriend! How lovely," Mother had exclaimed, taking a bite of pineapple (A strange new diet she was on).

"Fabian and Nina, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love,-"

That was the part where Fabian had blocked his ears.

And it hadn't stopped there. Scarlett and Sloane told Nana and Pop when they had come to visit. They told Uncle Ade when he took them to a late lunch. They had even phoned Aunt Jean in France to tell her.

"Atta boy", Pop had said as he slapped him on the back, which knocked the wind out of Fabian.

"I knew you two were just perfect for each other", Uncle Ade had said, which made Fabian choke on his fish and chips.

"Bon travail, Fabian. Je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez en vous! " Aunt Jean had said, which made Fabian strain to hear her so he could translate.

Perhaps he would have been better off if he hadn't told his family. But, hey, isn't this kind of thing what families were for?

Xx HOA xx House of Anubis xx

Amber was the first at Anubis house, which was just the way she liked it. Punctual, never missing a beat of class, or a chance at some fresh gossip. Gossip. Sigh. Amber was the queen of that (and of course, a fabulous love guru) and she intended for it to stay that way. Of course, her reputation for that had slipped a bit with her being busy all the time with the mystery. She was about to start planning and plotting (she wasn't _that_ much of a brainless blonde, but don't tell) when her BAF (Best American Friend) Nina walked in, hair dripping.

"NINA!" The blonde rushed forward to hug her closest friend. "I'm SO glad you're here; I need someone to help me pinkify our room."

Nina had grown used to her friend's favorite color (even though it still looked like Pepto-Bismol to her).

Chuckling, she said,"Amber! It's so good to see you! How was your summer?"

Amber had had a completely stupendous summer, in her opinion. It had involved jetting off around Europe and a fabulous month in the Down Under, with a finale of a shopping spree in Milan.

"Nothing much, really. Just the usual. Let me ask you: How was your summer? Ohmigosh, you're SO tan!"

Nina was only half-listening as the blonde babbled on about the wonders of the sun's rays. She was waiting for Fabian. He had told her he would be here at about 5:00. Looking down at her watch, she saw it was 3:30.

Sighing, she thought, _"We've been away for 3 months. What's an hour and thirty minutes?"_ Familiar faces came flooding into the house. Mick. Patricia. Jerome. Alfie. Mara. And finally, Fabian.

**(A/N: Ha-ha, left ya' hangin', didn't I? Sorry I just kind of left off, but I really wanna watch American Idol. Oh, and sorry it's a short chapter. R&R, peeps.**

**Mackenzie out.)**

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**pronoun **

je

moi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(A/N: Yay! An update! Okay so this chapter is really short because I have SO much schoolwork to do and I really, really wanted to update R&R, please!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own HOA)**

Fabian's POV (Not really _his_ point of view, but I like writing from his perspective because he seems so deep, y'know?)

Fabian was sure this school year would be the best of his life. He had finally gotten the girl, they had solved an epic mystery, and his kooky family wasn't there. All these things combined seemed like the perfect way to start school, but he should've known the latter would never leave him alone.

Walking into Anubis house was like walking into one of those really realistic dreams. He couldn't tell if he was going to wake up in five minutes or walk into realty. Nevertheless, he was sure that it wasn't a dream, because in a dream, you can't feel the warmth of a girl's hug, or hear the ear-splitting squeals of her best friend. Because in a dream, you can't hear the drops of the downpour outside, or see pranksters' plotting. Because in a dream, you can't see your own best friend break a glass with his football, or his girlfriend already studying for the school term that hadn't started.

And most of all, in a dream, you can't feel the accomplishment of being back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx House of Anubis xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina was unpacking her things in her room when she heard her closest friend Amber enter their shared space.

"Nina, we're best friends, right?" Amber asked.

Nina nodded. "I suppose we are."

Amber sighed and lay on her stomach, feet in the air. "Good. Tell me all about you and Fabian's relationship!"

Nina sat on her bed. "Well, I guess we are dating, I mean, if he wants to. And I think-"

Amber cut her off. "You guys are going to be together forever. I mean, I thought Mick and I were going to be together forever, but we're not. But every relationship is different! I mean, Mara and Mick _are_ good for each other, I suppose. It's like….what's the phrase? Opposites attract! I mean, sometimes people with the same traits do-"

Nina smiled. Things were back to normal. Amber was babbling, Mara was studying, Mick was practicing, Alfie and Jerome were pranking, Patricia was grimacing, and Fabian-well, what _was_ Fabian doing?

Pondering on this question, she and Amber somehow ended up in the living room, playing Scrabble with Jerome and Patricia. (Alfie was already somehow in detention with Mr. Winkler)

"Oh my God, Amber, fantabulous is not a word!" Jerome yelled, already put off by Amber.

"I can almost guarantee you that fantabulous is in the English dictionary." Amber folded her arms, frowning.

"It's slang! It can't be in a Webster's if its slang, Amber! You're not getting 35 points for a made up word!"

"How can it be slang if it's fantabulously fantabulous? IT'S A REAL WORD!"

"It's like ginormous; it's not a real word; it's SLANG!"

Amber stood up. "Whatever. I'm through. Scrabble is so unfantabulous."

This was how a usual good-natured board game ended. Packing up the tiles, Nina grabbed her book,_ The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_** (I'm reading it!)**, and was making her way through the part where Tom takes the punishment for Becky and saves her from a spanking when she heard the phone ring.

Trudy was out at the grocery, so Nina walked across the hall to answer the phone.

"You've reached Anubis house; Nina Martin speaking."

She heard a gasp on the line. "You're Nina? I'm Fabian's mother; I've heard so much about you!" In the background, she could hear, "That's Nina? Lemme see! Give it here!" and a, "Scarlett, you _always_ get to go first! It's my turn!" Fabian had mentioned something about little sisters; that must be them.

She decided she'd better get Fabian; it was his family, after all. Turning around, she called, "Fabian! Phone for you!"

Putting the phone to her ear, she said, "He'll be here in a minute."

"Yoo-hooooo? Is that Nina? I'm Scarlett. I have a question for you. What do you even see in my brother? He's such a nerdy geek! Always reading about the solar system. He can't even play football, and even Sloane can do that! Sloane's my baby sister. She's next to me right now. Here's the phone, Sloane!"

The other sister (Sloane), started talking into the phone, at the same fast pace as her sister. "Scarlett, we're twins, you nitwit! I was only born 2 minutes after you! It doesn't make a difference! Anyways, so you're Nina? My brother keeps your photograph in his suitcase! He's such a creep! Since you're going to be my new sister, I'd like to ask you a few questions-"

"Um, okay?"

"Favorite color. Favorite animal. Favorite sport. Favorite book. Favorite film. A paragraph on why you'd look twice at Fabian. Things like that. You can send it to me in the mail. Here's my address. 4502-"

Nina felt a tap on her shoulder. Fabian!

"Who is it?" He whispered.

A shrill voice on the phone screamed, "Its Scarlett and Sloane, your favorite people in the world, with the exception of your girlfriend!" At that point, the girls began to make kissy noises.

Fabian's face turned a brighter red with every word.

"Guys, leave me alone!" With that, he hung up the telephone.

"They sound adorable," Nina said. "What do they look like?"

"Adorable? Ha!" Fabian snorted. "They look like your standard cutesy eight-year old twins. Brown hair in pigtails, round blue eyes, always dressing alike."

"That makes them sound even cuter!" Nina giggled.

"Once you get to know them, they're about as adorable as a pack of wild Dobermans. They're even worse than Alfie and Jerome."

"I would never know, I _am_ an only child. But, hey, at least I'll be getting some twin sisters soon." Nina laughed as Fabian's face colored again. "Just kidding."

**(A/N: I love these twins! R&R, please!)**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I haven't been updating for awhile. You guys probably know why. With the whole Season 1 ending, I haven't had much inspiration to ignite my words. I've decided to put this story on hiatus for awhile. However, if someone is _**seriously**_interested in taking it up, I might just let them. PM me if you think you can handle it. If you want to send me ideas or something, you can also PM me. So, if I do end up updating this, it will probably be around the middle of May.

Thanks for your help!

-_scratchnsniff101_


End file.
